More Cliche Time Travel
by AmalaseHunter
Summary: The new golden trio travel back in time to visit their parents and grandparents. See what chaos ensues. See Chapter 4 AN
1. Chapter 1

More Cliché Time Travel

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the wonderful world of Harry Potter; that is the product of J. K. Rowling's amazing imagination. I do own the plot, and the character Amalase.

Chapter 1:

Albus and his best friend Scorpius sat in the library studying for their OWLs. Al's cousin Rose wandered over with more books, which she set on the table in front of them. Both boys groaned. Rose scowled menacingly at them and they meekly retreated behind their books. Rose dropped her bag next to the pile of books and proceeded to wander off to find more books. Scorpius glanced up to make sure she was gone then pulled her bag forward and began digging through it. Al glanced up and scowled at Scorpius.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. "She's gonna murder you."

Scorpius ignored him. "What's this?" he asked pulling a time turner out of her bag.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rose shrieked form behind him. Scorpius jumped and dropped the time turner. It exploded. Rose paled. "That's definitely not good" she murmured. Everything faded to white as smoke filled the room.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

When they opened their eyes, they were surrounded by three very familiar teens, albeit a bit younger than when they had last seen them. Rose sat up and stared at them. Scorpius glanced around.

"Hey Rosie, your time turner is a fixed again and why does your dad have it?"

Rosie and Al's heads snapped up to stared at Ron who dropped the time turner in shock.

"NO!" Rose and Hermione shouted.

"Not again" Al groaned.

Rose and Hermione glanced at each other in disbelief (Hermione) and chagrin (Rose). Then everything faded to white again.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK LAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

The smoke cleared to find the six fifteen year olds in the library still. A fifteen year old Severus Snape came around the bookshelves. He froze when he saw them, started to back away, then stopped and narrowed his eyes at them. "Who are you and where did you come from?"

Scorpius opened his mouth and Rose kicked him. "Where is the headmaster?" she smiled politely up at Snape.

"Snivellus….." a voiced called from close by.

"come on" snape looked nervously over his shoulder and gestured them to follow. They all stood up, brushed themselves off, and then the seven teens left the library for the Headmaster's office. Moments later, James and Sirius, wandered around the bookshelves. Remus followed closely behind.

"I thought for sure Snivelly was here" Sirius scowled. Remus bent to inspect something on the floor. He held up Rose's timeturner necklace. It was cracked slightly. On the bottom was inscribed the following:

To Our Bel;oved DaughterRose Nymphadora Weasley

Time is Knowledge

Hermione and Ronald Weasley

"Who is Rose Weasley?" Remus mused.

"I don't know" James and Sirius replied. Albus came running back in a panic.

"Oh….Oh My Gods! My cousin's necklace!" he froze.

Remus blinked at him. " You are a fellow Weasley?"

"Sure, through my mum. I'm Al. I gotta go. She will murder me. Got her temper from her father. Thanks for finding it." He abruptly ran off with the timeturner. Remus and Sirius stared between Al's retreating back and James.

"Bloody Hell. Does he look like me or what?" James sputtered. Then he shrugged and dragged them off to find Lily and Marlene McKinnon.

*Please Read and Review. I would love your feedback. Thanks :)*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! except Amalase.

Chapter 2:

Snape led the time travelers up to Dumbledore's door.

"Thank You" Rose and Hermione grinned at him. Snape nodded vaguely at them, and slouched off to hide from the Marauders. Rose and Al led the other teens into the office. They settled into the chairs around the desk. Dumbledore was signing something on a parchment. He glanced up as he finished and seemed to notice them for the first time, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, sir. My cousin's idiot friend dropped my time turner necklace. I didn't think it was real until we ended up in the past. One of the people who found us, accidentally dropped the necklace and we all came here. As in this era. By the way what year is it?" rose spoke up as she held out her necklace.

"Why 1975 of course." Dumbledore said as he took her necklace, inspected it and smiled up at her.

"Oh, Scorpius Malfoy I am going to murder you! Don't you realize what you've done?" Rose attacked Scorpius, and was promptly pulled off him by Al.

"Sorry mate but I told you so, and she got her temper from her father." At this Al glanced at Ron. When Rose calmed down he turned back to Dumbledore, "Sorry you were saying?"

"You are all welcome to stay here until we figure out a way to send you all back to your own times. I'm going to infer that you are all from two different years. May I know your names and houses?"

Rose turned red. "Sorry about that. Of course, I am Rose Nymphadora Weasley. This is my cousin Al Potter and his idiotic best friend Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I'm a Ravenclaw fifth year."

Scorpius chimed in, "I'm also in Ravenclaw, but Al here is a bloody Gryffie. Hasn't managed to break the family curse yet, though he's broken plenty else." He grinned and punched Al in the arm.

Rose rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Idiotic egotistical men." Then she turned and smiled at Hermione, "Your turn I believe."

Hermione sat straight up and beamed, "I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor fifth year. These two arses are Harold Potter and Ronald Weasley. Both are also Gryffindors." She glanced curiously at Rose.

Dumbledore nodded. "Okay then, I will inform your Heads of House that we have some exchange students. Miss Weasley you and Mr. Weasley can be twins. Messrs Potter, you can also be twins. Miss Granger you could be the cousin of the Weasley family. Mr. Malfoy, you are going to be a good friend come to help wreak havoc. You were all home schooled but your parents wanted you to take your OWLs here."

"Thank you professor." Hermione and Rose said together. The teens headed downstairs to their respective dorms. At the Ravenclaw tower, while Scorpius tried to answer the riddle, Hermione pulled Rose aside.

"So I didn't miss the fact that you were sent back to the past and met us, Scorpius called Ron your father, or that we think scarily alike. Care to explain?"

Rose smiled. "I'd love to mum, but it would probably tear a hole in the space time continuum. Sorry, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast though." She spun around just as Scorpius answered correctly and tugged him through the door. Harry and Ron, with Al following, walked over to the stunned Hermione.

"Did she say something she wasn't supposed to?" Al questioned from behind Harry and Ron.

"Are you her cousin in real life?" Ron shot back. Albus glanced at Hermione again and then answered, "Yep. Her dad is my mum's older brother."

Hermione glanced from Al to Harry as if really seeing them together for the first time and shook her head. "Let's go meet McGonagall."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Harry Potter but I do own Amalase.

Minerva McGonagall was waiting next to the portrait of The Fat Lady. She had been informed of the new students arrival, and unlike Filius Flitwick, she had risen out of bed at an unseemly hour of the night to get the new students in the right dorms. She had even separated the mauraders, something she had wanted to do for a while, by placing Peter Petigrew in a new dorm. Somehow, the trunks of said new students had appeared in their dorms. She was dumfounded because Dumbledore had explained the true situation of the new students to her. Now they rounded the corner and she gasped. Two of the new students looked like they could be James's triplets. She smiled kindly at them, for new students, even fifth years were scared.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall and I will be your head of house…"

Ron cut her off, "I think we would know that. We are from the future."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Have you no tact? You interrupt a teacher and proclaim loudly of us being from the future." Hermione scolded Ron.

"It's ok." McGonagall assured her. "Dumbledore already told me of your situation. I am going to assume that you are Miss Hermione Granger, yes?"

Hermione smiled. "yes, I am. This is Ron weasley, Harry and Al Potter."

"Of course. Well Miss Granger, if you head up the stairs, you will find your new dorm. Yours is the one on the fifth floor with the Maurader-Free Area sign on the door." She smiled. " I suppose you can guess the girls there have Miss Evans among them."

"thank you professor. Good night all." Hermione waved and dashed up the stairs to her new room.

McGonagall turned to the boys. " you three are in the dormitory with Harry's father, godfather and Mr. Lupin. I moved their old roomates into new rooms. Your trunks have arrived, though because of your situation, professor Dumbledore and I are baffled as to why." She shrugged at their confusion and gestured to the boys' stairs. "up you go now. Off to bed. You will receive your schedules tomorrow morning. " she shooed them off.

Upstairs:

Sirius, Remus and James had arrived to find the other three of their dormmates missing. They had tracked down Peter, who had informed them that they were to receive new dormmates. They had returned a second time that evening to find trunks, locked of course, under the empty beds. Now they were sitting on their own beds trying to figure out why them would be given new dorm mates in the middle of the year. The door opened just as remus frowned and said, "I wonder if it was your clone form the library?" Harry, Ron and Albus stepped into the room ans everyone stared at each other. Albus decided to alleiviate some of the tension.

"Oh bloody hell Harry! I didn't know we had a triplet." He said teasingly. "though he doesn't have our eyes now does he. Hmmm… well I'm Al Potter and this is my twin Harry and our cousin Ron. You must be the dorm mates we are gonna live with. "

"Did you say Potter?" Sirius demanded.

Al froze. "well yes, but…."

Harry jumped in. "we are supposed to have a long lost cousin named Jonathon Harold Potter, but we've never met him. Our parents home-schooled us here in Scotland, but we've only ever spoken British at home. "

That settled their curiosity at least for now. Sirius stepped forward to welcome them, "hi, I'm Sirius Black and my friends call me Padfoot. This is my Blood-brother James Potter and he goes by Prongs. The bookworm over there is Remus Lupin and he goes by Moony. We are three quarters of the gang The Mauraders. Do you like pranks?" he said really fast.

Al grinned. "Oh, no I don't but my brother does." As everyone's eyes swiveled towards Harry, Al realized his mistake. "Oh, sorry. I meant my older brother Jaymie. He's like nineteen. Nevermind, I'm going to sleep." He turned and fell into his bed. His snores filled the room in minutes. Followed by Ron's snores. Harry shrugged at the mauraders, and settled onto his own bed. The mauraders glanced at one another and snuck downstairs to pull another prank on the Slytherins.

*Sorry this is kinda late. I didn't know high school could give this much homework.*


	4. Author's Note

Hello faithful readers,

I know some of you thought this was going to be an update, and I am sorry for deceiving you. I started this fanfic in eighth grade and completely forgot about it. I am graduating this year, and upon looking over this fic, have decided to completely rewrite it. On top of that, all of the notes I had written up, as well as any further chapters are lost, so I will have to write this as I go, after the fifth chapter. This fic will remain up, but I will be rewriting it under the title _More Cliché Time Travel Redux_. I hope you all understand my decision. Thank you for reading!

Amalase Hunter


End file.
